


I Know You Too Well

by baby_snart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Akatsuki/Sakura oneshots for you guys to enjoy. I update about every other day, with different AUs. Feel free to comment other AUs for me to do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reel Big Fish

Fluffy fluff fluff

'I know you to well to like you any more...'

"Get your shit and get out! I'm so sick of all of this crap that you say!" Sakura snarled. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips, leaned forward and flushed in anger. "Baby, you didn't give me the chance to explain!" The blond begged.

"I don't care, you forgot, how could you? You just left me with the dinner I cooked going cold while you were out at your dumb gallery!"

"I did it for you!" He yelled. 

"You always pull this with me, at first I thought it was cute how much you love your art," she took a deep breath, "but now it seems to come before me. She let loose a large sigh. I... Don't know what to feel anymore. I still care about you and love you, but obviously those feelings aren't returned..."

"No! They are, I promise!" His voice seemed to crackle with desperation.  
"Shut up! You never listen to me, and I'm done with it. I adore you and your art, but this has gone on too long." She was so exasperated.

"Baby, don't leave me... I love you, I love you so much, why won't you believe me?"

"Because Dei, actions speak louder than words, and this can't be ignored. Things started out so nicely, but not any more, it wore off and I know you to well."

He rushed her and almost tackled her small body. Burying his face into her tummy, she saw something amazing, something she had never seen before.

He was crying.

For her.

Maybe, just maybe she could forgive him.

"I was out late last night for you, I wanted to make something special for our anniversary for you. If you had just listened..."

She poked his forehead with a scowl. "Hey, hey, don't turn this on me you stinker." Chuckling, he stood up, throwing her over his should. He gave her rear a small squeeze. The pinkette let loose a small squeak.

"Dei! Don't do that you butthead!" She pouted. She was rewarded with another squeeze as he moved them to his art room. He set her gently down beside him and covered her eyes with his large hands.

He shuffled her around until he had her facing the right way for his surprise. Sakura shoved his hands off her eyes, patience once again being tested. Her eyes focused ahead of her.

A large gasp was pulled from her lungs at the sight. It was a painting of her! She was amazed at his accuracy, and recognized the painting was a replica of a picture he took of her.

He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind, pulling her closer to rest his head on her slender shoulder.

"Do you like it?" His warm breath brushed over her ear. A large grin appeared on her face as she whirled around to face him. She stood on tippy toes to hug around his neck.

"I love it! It's so beautiful... I look beautiful."

She looked up with tears in her eyes, her mint green eyes sparkling.

"Was it worth my being late?" He queried.

"Yes, I love it so much." One lone tear streaked down her face. His smooth artist's thumb came up to cradle her cheek and wiped away her tear.

A small smile adorned both their faces as he leaned down to press a tender kiss to her large forehead. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," She hummed.   
His lips finally met hers in a sweet kiss, once twice, thrice, and then they separated, gazing into each others eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay, please forgive me." He pleaded

"I will, for as long as you want me... I'll stay." They shared another tight hug, their warmth spreading.

And they were happy... For now.

'I don't like you, but I love you, so please stay...'

Cute DeiSaku fluffy plot bunnies. Did you like it? Should I continue? Review!  
-Vale-dick-torian


	2. She'll Have Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara gets a kitten...

The little cat let loose an adorable mew. "You bought a cat?!" Sakura was incredulously gaping at him. "Isn't he so cute, yeah?" Deidara gave a rather fond look to the kitten. She let out a long suffering sigh.

"Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it? What should we name him?" She looked far away, wrapped up in her own world. Her brows crinkled together in deep thought. The small kitten padded over silently and rubbed himself all over her, getting cream colored furs on her dark shirt and pants. Deidara swore the kitten gave him a look that said, 'she's mine.' He was taken aback at how possessive something the size of a baseball could be.

He shot the kitten a glare, and he could swear that the kitten was giving him a smug look from on her lap. The fur ball was purring like a motor. Deidara was instantly jealous of the cat's position. He was jealous. Of a cat. How pathetic, even Sasori would laugh at him, and that was really weird. He immediately looked away with a pout as Sakura absently stroked the cat's fur.

Sometimes she was so lost in the clouds, not paying attention to the things around her. The kitten's big golden eyes were half lidded at the pets he was receiving. He started kneading his paws in to her thigh. Even Deidara hadn't gotten that far with her. That cat was getting farther than her own boyfriend did.

'This isn't fair!' He screamed internally. " I shouldn't have gotten him, now I'm having competition with a cat for her affections!' She seemed to be coming back down to earth.

"How about Winslow?" She suggested. "Sure, whatever you want, yeah. I don't care."

"Babe, why are you so down, you seemed so happy to have brought the kitten home."

"Yeah, well things change." Turning away with a huff, he crossed his arms in a grumpy manner.  
"Are you... Jealous of our kitten?"

"No, yeah."  
"So yes?"  
"No!"

She let loose a little giggle at her boyfriend's behavior. "It's not funny yeah." He slouched down even more at the teasing tone in her voice. He was insecure, because they had vowed not to go all the way until they were married, and was staring to feel like she didn't want him.

"Is this about our promise? Because I still love you Dei, that's not gonna change." She gave a tender smile, even though he couldn't see it, as he was facing away from her.

Sakura cooed at his demeanor, trying to cheer him up. The kitten was circling around her ankles, searching for attention, but she was focused only on Deidara. "Don't feel bad, I just... Feel nervous about that kind of stuff, you know?"

"Yeah... I know and I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get paranoid." She knew it was taking a lot out of him to come out and confess his feelings. He always tried to hide his feelings, because it wasn't 'manly' to express sad emotions.

Her arms wrapped around him from his back. The kitten gave a whiny mew from being displaced from his spot on her lap.

Tippy toed, she told him,"No kitten comes before you, I chose to be with you."

"You're my favorite."


	3. Greasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura the unhappy waitress has to deal with hooligans

Greaser.

The teenage girl wiped her hands on her apron, then combed her finger through her hair to get her bangs out of her eyes. They fell right back in to place on her large forehead. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that swished when she walked. How obnoxious. 

Sakura held a carefully balanced tray on her hand as she sashayed over to her assigned table. 

She had to focus so she wouldn't let a sneer creep onto her face. Greasers. A whole band of those babbling bunch of baboons. Their raucous laughter and tough appearance scared the other customers away.

"What's with the frown, sweetheart?" A man with tan skin and a plethora of tattoos addressed her.

She must've let her feelings make an appearance on her mild face. Not deigning him with a proper reply, she set the tray down with more force than needed. It was obvious that she held distaste for their lot. "Here's your drinks," she nearly growled, "anything else for you... Gentlemen?" Snickers were heard at her forced politeness.

It took a huge amount of effort to not roll her eyes or place her fists on her hips.

"Yeah, we'll take 6 of the classic burgers, babe." The man who addressed her was pale, with silver hair slicked back onto his skull. He had a lazy, smug look on his face, one that she'd be glad to wipe off. She wouldn't do anything though. They all had similar looks on their stupid faces, as they were used to being top dog.

A redhead near the back of the large booth switched his wooden toothpick to the other side of his mouth. Sakura realized she had been gaping at their brazen manner. The redhead quirked his eyebrow.

Immediately, she turned around with a flush she hoped they missed. A chortle from an unidentified male proved her hopes void. Shuffling away, she happily let her previously annoying bangs hide her eyes. 

She clipped the order onto the line, and right away the cook grabbed the order. Another round of loud laughter made her flinch and grip her pen harder, knuckles white. Okay, so maybe she was guy shy. But it wasn't her fault! Only this year, her senior year, had she been transferred to a public school. God knows why. Before this, she had only gone to an all girls' school. How cliche, she knew.

"HARUNO! Get your head out of the clouds! Take this order to your table!"

"More like the only table right now." She muttered under her breath. Taking good care to not stare at their crude manners, she skillfully set down the serving tray once more. Quickly handing out the hot plates of food, she was ready to scurry like a mouse away from the loud, intimidating boys. The worst part was, they knew her from school... Of course, they had no idea who she was specifically by name, and vice versa. Obviously she had heard of this rowdy group, but she was timid.

At least, around boys, especially unfamiliar ones.

Only having one or two friends, Sakura mostly kept to herself. "Do you need anything else?" She put up an annoyed front to hide her nervousness. However, she couldn't hide her shifting from foot to foot, or refusing to meet their eyes. A large man(?) with oddly spiked/slicked hair, a color so black it looked blue, had a grin spread over his face.  
A little mouse huh? What a cutie...

He shared a glance over his Coke at his best friend, who had an understanding look in his eyes. She was adorable, and obviously naive if she thought they didn't notice. They had beat people up before for her kind of cheek, but they wouldn't hurt a girl. Especially one who looked so nervous and small. It was all rather funny to them.

Kisame could practically feel the same brainwaves coming off his gang. Time to tease Little Mousey.

"Hey little girl," the lazy redhead spoke for the first time since being here, "there's a pickle on my burger, I don't like pickles and I specifically said no pickles, take it back."

The absolute NERVE of this, this punk! She had never seen such a rude person!  
"Some time today, little girl." Her teeth were tightly locked together to keep from saying something nasty. She picked up his dish carefully, the violent urge to smash it on his head was running wild. Her imagination could be very... Mean? She swiftly turned foot, knowing the faster she got away, the better. She took as long of strides as her small body could make. Shoulders stiff, she shoved the plate over to the cook, whispering the redhead's ridiculous problem. Cook let out a snort, but complied.

They were the only customers, and Sakura wanted a good tip. So she would hold her tongue until they were gone. A new, pickle-free burger was out in almost an instant. The pinkette was 99% sure that nobody had made special requests for their meals. Maybe he was only doing it to give her trouble, and she wouldn't put it past them to do something so immature.

Once again making her way back to the table, looking at them again made her almost see red. They thought this was funny! Very nearly shattering the plate and rattling the table, she put his meal down again.

"Something wrong, cutie, yeah?" A blond with long hair pulled halfway up in a sloppy manner trained his one visible eye on her. His eye sparkled with knowing mischief and humor.

Is something wrong?! Is he SERIOUS?!

Her green eyes bugged for a second, before she gave her best pokerface. "No," she stated, a small tremble in her voice. Shoulders tense, she went to go sulk in another area, before one more voice spoke.

"Hey babe, the ice melted in my drink, get me a new one." The other blacked haired one with stress marks on his admittedly handsome face commanded imperiously. It was clear he was used to girls mooning over him.

They were all handsome in their own way, even if one of them reminded her of a shark. She immediately rejected these traitorous thoughts. No, they are not, they couldn't find their behinds with both their hands even if they tried.

She snatched up his drink as he gave her a wink, and her knuckles went white. So close to dumping his watered down drink on his dumb head, she barely contained herself. 

Striding away, the greasers couldn't help but look at her pert behind.

"Nice," the chorus was quietly heard around the table, followed by chuckles. All of them had nearly finished their food, but they were eager to enjoy their in-meal entertainment.

After Itachi had finished his drink they would leave.

The little mouse came bustling over again, the only showing of her anger was in her grip of the cup.  
She was careful to put the drink down so she wouldn't spill it. Sakura was ready to rip out her hair, and they still didn't look like they were gonna leave soon. Luckily, she shifted her eyes to the clock, she only had 20 minutes left until closing time.

The pink haired waitress could almost feel their burning stares. Hearing the shuffling of moving people, her head whipped around, excited to see that they were finally leaving. Thank the Sweet Lord in heaven. Such a strong feeling of relief stole over her. They left the money for the food on the table, but as she counted, Sakura realized that they hadn't left a tip...

This time, not holding back, she dug her hands into her hair and shrieked her frustration. At the bottom of the stack, she found something that made her want to go break their idiot faces. 

There was a series of numbers, obviously a phone number on a dollar bill. On the other side it said: see you tomorrow, little mouse.


	4. You Are A Pirate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught by pirates... Well, this sucks!

Pirate: a person who attacks and robs ships at sea.

 

Sakura's breathing was quick, her heart beating like a humming bird's. She couldn't believe her eyes. Making an effort to breathe more quickly, lest she be caught, she watched the scene taking place outside from her peep hole. Only small flashes of action came through, but it was enough to confirm her fears. The vultures of the sea. Pirates. 

Maybe she should have expected that someone would try to loot a cargo ship, especially one that contained silks and cloth from China and spices from India. All of these items were sold at a hefty price, no doubt it would attract thieves.

The pinkette was no thief, she simply was a harmless stow-away. Rude people might call her a squatter. So maybe she took some food... And spices, but she was poor! You can't blame her, but if there was anything she wasn't, it was dirty pirate. The myth that women aboard, even secretly, cause bad luck seemed to be true. She almost felt guilty, but then remembered this totally wasn't her fault.

Seated on a pile of silks, she realized that they would check in here. Fat chance that they would leave her be. They'd probably sell her on the black market, because even though she didn't eat as well as she should, she could be considered pretty. At least that's what she had been told. With a soft, round face, doe eyes, Cupid's bow mouth and porcelain skin, she had the potential to be a knockout. With her pink hair, it made her look even more exotic. The dirt smudged on her face and body along with the rags she wore made it hard to see the underneath.

A man(?) with long blond came dashing by, possibly chasing a crew member on this ship. Another man with messy red hair followed at a slower pace. For a heart stopping moment, he back tracked and stared at the door to the room she was hiding in.

She immediately drew her face away from her peep hole, stumbling away from the door, and fell with a poof onto the silks.' Shitshitshitshitshit.' That was the only thing running over her mind, repressing all other thoughts, like how to escape. Sakura accepted to wait for her fate, and maybe she would have the chance to run and dive off the ship.

Unlike many others, she was raised in a port town, and knew how to swim. She took like a duck to water, and her clothes were light enough to not drag her around. If only she could get to port or starboard (1).

The thumps of his footsteps came ever closer, possibly signing her death certificate. A small whimper escaped her mouth, and her eyes snapped shut. She slapped a hand over her traitorous mouth, and tried to prevent the tears threatening to spill. A lone tear streaked down her cheek, cutting a trail through the grime.

Sakura burrowed further into the soft fabrics, hoping to hide, at least until he picked up the silk. His body was now blocking the light of the doorway. The doorknob jiggled and jostled, but she knew the lock wouldn't keep a pirate out for long. Her predictions came true, almost as if he heard her, the door buckled beneath his foot with a mighty crash.

Cowering in to her hiding spot, all she could do was send a prayer to The Lord for mercy from these brutes. More gunshots and screaming filtered in from the now destroyed doorway. Uproarious laughter hit her ears like a cruel drum. Now she knew why they'd called her "street rat", she was cornered like one.

It was now or never, she could run, or wait to die. The second didn't seem like an option to her. The pinkette sprang up from the precious fabrics like a hare, dodging the stunned redhead, and bounding over the smashed door. She was sure she'd never moved so fast in her life, not caring that her feet were gathering splinters. Life was definitely more important at this moment. Her arms pumped by her sides as she struggled to escape this maze of a ship.

The sound of heavy footsteps behind her made her want to throw up. There! There, she saw the light that signaled the entrance to the upper deck. Everything around her was blurring, her survival instincts zeroing in on the whiff of freedom. The unknown male seemed to be quickly gaining ground on her. Lungs burning, she could only try to pump her legs faster.

Sakura flew up the stairs like a bat out of hell. For one terrible moment, she felt his fingers brush her ankle, but she was too quick. The sun that she hadn't dared to see for weeks nearly blinded her, cause her legs to give. No! She didn't have time for this. 

The sound of deep voices around her was terrifying, so she stood up, and ran around without a any sense of where she was going. She had to reach a side eventually, right? Now more than one person was chasing her, and her sight was slowly coming back.

"C'mere little girl! Stop running!"

Suddenly a large, blue arm came out of nowhere to buckle around her waist like a band of steel. She started to squirm against the much taller man, writhing in his grip. "I'd stop that, little girl, before I do something you won't like." His hot breath hit her exposed ear, making her stop and shiver. Heart pounding ever faster, she felt ready to vomit.

All that was left of her struggles was a slight shivering of fear. "Let me go." She whimpered. By this time many others of his crew had gathered to look at her like she was some exotic bird. Maybe she was to them.

They all seemed to have a good laugh at her squeak when the shark-like man hoisted her over his shoulder. The girl's tiny fists beat against his broad back, hurting her hands more than him. She felt his rumbling chuckling and a squeeze on her rump. Furious, she let out an enraged squeal. They only laughed again. A sigh left her, and she flopped down like a dead fish.

"Give up lil' mousy?"

She grunted. The redhead and blond she had seen earlier trotted behind the blue behemoth, snickering at her. The blond man caught her staring, and grinned. He reached forward and tugged on a lock of her hair. "Pretty, yeah."

"Like a little doll," murmured the man with lazy eyes.

"Hold on squirt, things are gunna get bumpy. INCOMING!"

Suddenly she was flying through the air, stomach in her throat. She screamed as she was tossed overboard. Just as she was sure she was going to die, Sakura was caught by another pair of arms, apparently on a different ship. She shakily removed the hands she kept plastered to her eyes and looked at the person cradling her.

He had brightly flaming orange hair, lavender eyes that seemed to ripple, and piercings of iron all over him. His leer that was cast over her body made her want to shrivel under the heat of it.

Several thuds indicated that the rest of those ruffians had reboarded their (most likely stolen) ship. The mysterious male made it obvious he would continue to keep her in his grip as he turned around. 

Sakura looked over the visible crew, all of them looking crazy and excited. Many had armfuls of chests and silks, containing unknown treasure.

"Who's this?" The pierced man asked shark-boy-wonder. Hehe. Shark-boy.

Making fun of them in her mind was the only way for her to fight back.

"Oh, she's an apology fer my messup captn'." Blue-face rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They all took an agonizingly long look at her, now that the spotlight was hers. Her skin must've been on fire under her grime, she was sure.

"Can't see mucha her under that filth, get'er cleaned." It was spoken as a command from their apparent captain. A new man with long, tangly black hair pulled low in a ponytail stepped forward, long rope in hand. He tied it firmly around her waist several times, picked her up along with the slack, and threw her off the starboard side.

There was no one in the water to catch her as she was plunged into the freezing ocean, screaming all the way. A few heads peered over the edge as the man with the rope tugged her to the surface. The rope was then let slack, once, twice, three times dipping her, before they began hauling her up. The rope cut uncomfortably into her gut, but she'd rather die in the ocean than go back up. Alas, she gazed longingly at the sea, Sakura had no choice.

She felt and most probably looked like a drowned rat. 'Fitting,' she thought cynically. After finally being pulled back into the ship, she flopped like a dead fish on the deck, coughing water from her poor lungs. The rope was cut from her waist from the back, and she was then rolled over for inspection.

The disgusting leering of the men had only increased, so she guessed her impromptu bath did its job. Coughing wetly, she struggled to sit up, but was once again hauled up by strong hands.

'Let's pass around the Sakura doll,' she grumped internally.

After Blondie (as she had dubbed him) put her in some semblance of standing, her chin was gripped by metal-face. He turned her face left, then right, as if examining a piece of livestock. A pleased smirk graced his mouth, liking what he saw.

"I'll keep her."  
....

"WHAT?!"

Annnnnnnd..... Done with with the pirate AU! Any prompts or suggestions? If you review I'll make you a personal one shot request for this story! Review!


End file.
